jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Zootopia is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians travel to the city of Zootopia, where they meet Scamper's sister Judy Hopps, the city's first bunny cop. In order to prove herself, Judy must investigate a missing animal crime case with the help of a con-artist fox named Nick Wilde. Trivia * Weebo, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beste, Ono will guest star in this. * Tammy reveals to have learned the power of invisibility. * End Credits Song: Try Everything by Shakira Scenes Scamper's reunion *Scamper: ....!!! Judy...? *Judy: ...? Scamper! *Scamper: ..... *sheds tears* Yes.... It's me... *thinks to himself* She's probably horrified to see me as a monster now... *Judy: *hugs him tightly* *Scamper: *gasps and hugs her back while shedding tears* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Judy: *sheds tears as she hugs Scamper* Everyone and I thought you were dead, Scamper.... I thought I lost my favorite big brother forever... *Scamper: *hugs her* I was dead for a while, until a man named Igor brought me back to life. *Judy: ...? How? *Scamper: ...Let's just say that i got so much tell you. *Judy: *smiles tearfully as she hugs him* I don't care!!! I'm just so happy to have you back in my life again!!! *Scamper: *smiles as he hugs her* *Jaden: *rubs his eyes and smiles* This is so moving... * Judy takes a case *Chief Bogo: *angrily* You're fired! *Judy: What?! Why?! *Chief Bogo: Insubordination!!!! *Jaden: WHAT?!?! That is completely unfair!!!! *Jeffrey: This isn't right!!! *Chief Bogo: SILENCE!!!! Nothing you say or do can change my mind!!! *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* I'm warning you, buffalo breathe!!! You have no idea who you're dealing with. *Jeffrey: *growls as his eyes glow draconically* *Scamper: I'm warning you, chief. You'd better stop treating my little sister this way right now, or else we'll have you reported for your behavior!! *Batty: You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!! *Chief Bogo: *glares angrily at the Justice Guardians* *Joey: You wanna a piece of us, Bogo?! *Chief Bogo: Continue to threat me like that, and I'll have you ALL arrested!!!! *Jeffrey: What kind of police department doesn't help someone like Mrs. Otterton?! *Chief Bogo: Our detectives are clearly busy with other cases right now, and FORMER Officer Hopps cannot handle a case 'cause she is a rabbit!!! *Jeffrey: *angrily, but calmly* Don't make me lose my temper... *Chief Bogo: *to Judy Hopps* Now. I'm going to open this door, and you're going to tell that otter you're a former meter maid with delusions of grandeur who will NOT be taking the case! *(But as he opens the door, he sees Mrs. Otterson talking with Assistant Mayor Bellwether!) *Tammy: What the....? *DJ: Huh? Waiting *Jaden: *bangs his head against a wall* Sloths.... It had to be sloths running this place... *Jeffrey: *takes out an iPad* This is gonna take a while... *Beetles: This is gonna take forever!!! *Baby Lily: *yawns in a bored way* *Tammy: *jumping up and down* Come on!!! Some time this millennium would be nice!!! *DJ: *sighs* It'll be Christmas by the time they're done. *Snowflake: Please, Flash!! Faster!!! Faster!!! *Xion: *plays on her Nintendo 3DS in a bored way* *Rainbow Dash: *checks her watch* *Meowth: Oh, brother... *Flash: I'm............... going....................... as................... fast....................... as...................... I...................... can...................... *DJ: *thinks to himself* How do we keep getting ourselves into these situations? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Disney Films